The magic of Broadway
by ThatKaneGuy
Summary: Quinn and Sam are married, Rachel's a star on Broadway. During high school the diva and the head cheerleader fell in love but weren't able to say it, can they now? Future Fic; Faberry. M for language and maybe later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and a such none of these characters are mine.

"Hey babe, I'm home." Sam Evans shouted into the quiet New York apartment, it was only eleven in the morning and he was just getting back from his job as a security guard. He waited to hear footsteps but they never began so he began walking from room to room.

"Babe?" He looked in the kitchen last but when his wife was nowhere to be found he began panicking a little, where was she this early? Since high school Sam had let his hair go back to brown after being sick of dying it for years. So as he pulled his cell to his ear he heard a phone ringing on the opposite side of the living room where he now stood. 'Damnit Quinn.' He muttered under his breath. He was ready to call one of the blonde's friends but stopped when he heard a set of keys outside the front door.

Reaching it before his wife could open it he stared at her though she seemed cheerful. "Oh, hey honey, back so early." She placed a light kiss to his lips and walked past him into their home.

"Where have you been?" His voice had a hint of worry in it, but it was also a little harsh.

"I went out, I had to get something." She refused to look him in the eyes, instead she straightened the already perfect couch cushions. "Like what?" She was expecting him to ask but she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell just yet so she tried to end it. Walking up to the brunette man she placed another kiss on him, this time on his chin before snuggling up to him. "I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

He didn't seem amused. "You left without a note,without your phone at 11am. I'd like to know what's so important." Normally he would gave with a small cuddle but not this time.

She let out a heavy sigh before reaching into the back pocket of her jean and presenting two tickets. "I figured since it's your night off that we could go. Apparently it's really good." As her husband looked at the tickets his eyes flew over the word Broadway and went straight to the name of the show.

"You want to go to Le Mis? Tonight?" He didn't get a verbal answer, just a nod as Quinn stood, looking at him with her hazel eyes. It was his turn to sigh, if she wanted to go badly enough to get up this early then who was he to deny her? "Fine, we'll go." A smile spread across his wife's face and she went to hug him but was stopped as he raised his hand. "As long as you let me get plenty of rest today." He lowered his hand again, embracing his wife. The two stood there for a couple of minutes, Sam was just enjoy the feel of having his wife in his arms. Meanwhile Quinn was just trying not to get too excited, tonight she would see her again.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The night the two were dressed up nicely, Quinn was in a full length deep blue dress while Sam wore a simple suit and black tie. They left for the theater at seven, despite having to be there at eight they didn't want to get caught in traffic. Upon arrival, the couple stood out front waiting to be allowed in, after about five minutes there was a bunch of scream, the two instantly looked to find where the noise was coming from, they saw a crowd but that wasn't what kept their attention. In the middle of the crowd was a very familiar looking woman. Brunette, chocolate eyes, beautiful figure. Quinn only had one word for her these days though. "Rachel."

Almost as if on cue the star of the show looked in their direction and though she was smiling with her fans her grin seemed to threatened to do some serious damage then she noticed who she was looking at. Unfortunately she was then quickly escorted inside, but not without waving first. Sam spoke first after that.

"Wow, Rachel Berry, didn't know she was in this." He looked down to see his wife still staring at where her former enemy once stood. "Babe?"  
"She looked beautiful." Was the response he got which confused him a little but he shook it off as the doors were opened for the people attending to enter. As they moved inside they handed their tickets to one of the people who worked their, the man then quickly spoke up. "Sam and Quinn Evans?" The couple nodded. "Great, here are your backstage passes as per order of Ms. Berry. You can either choose to go their now or after the performance."

They chose to go backstage afterwards since they'd never seen this show before and wanted to experience it. So taking their seats they got ready for a brand new experience. Once the show was done the couple were able to make their way backstage, eventually finding the dressing room of the one and only Rachel Berry, knocking they waited, unsure of what exactly lay on the other side.

A/N: So, what did you think? First time trying writing FF, so feel free to be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and subscribing, I didn't actually realize how motivating it is until you're on the other side of the fic, writing it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rachel took a sip of her water but almost spit it back out as Sam finished the punchline to a joke he was telling. It was getting late, Rachel, Sam and Quinn had spent hours talking, the only time they stopped was when Rachel had to go out for her second performance of the night. Just then a knock distracted the three from caching up, it was just the stage manager.

"Hey Ms. Berry, I'm about to leave so I'm forced to ask you to do the same." He looked as if he was about to run away when he asked, or at least as if he was going to get screamed at but he didn't. The Brunette star's smile didn't drop for a moment as she replied. "Okay, Jeff."

The three got to the back stage door when Sam spoke up. "Well, I have work pretty early in the morning so we better be off anyway." Then came the almost famous Rachel Berry pout, but Quinn spoke up almost immediately. "Well, I don't have work so I'm free for a bit."

"Great!" The star was practically bouncing. "I have a spare bed, you could always come sleep at my house and I could drop off in the morning." After a silent conversation held between the married couple it was decided, tonight they'd have their first ever sleepover. Except they weren't calling it a sleepover, just a stay over. So after quickly kissing his wife Sam left. "You ready?" Quinn wasn't sure how to answer that, especially since she didn't know what the question was for. Rachel took a deep breath without waiting for her friend's answer and opened the door.

It hit Quinn like a brick in the face; the fans! They were everywhere, taking picture, screaming, asking for autographs. The blonde was even sure one at the back fainted, but she didn't have time to check as Rachel grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the limo, the driver holding the door for them to get in. Once in the two grabbed glasses and filled them up with champagne.

By the time they got through the traffic and arrive back and the brunette's house they were quite tipsy. As they got out of the limo, Quinn took the bottle with her. "Why are you taking that?" Rachel looked a little confused. "What? You want to stop drinking?" Was what she got back, but then the brunette burst into laughter. Quinn was a little confused and anyone could tell by the look on her face. "You think I don't own alcohol?" It was now the blonde's turn to laugh, which she did so hard she accidentally dropped the champagne which smashed and made both girls yelp. Almost as if they'd spent their whole lives together they spoke in unison. "Let's get inside."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Once in the apartment Quinn noticed one thing; it was nothing like she was expecting. instead of the pink walls she's anticipated they were white. The could took up an entire wall to the left, it was the same color as the paint and would have almost been invisible if it haven't been for the black trim. The whole apartment wound up being very classy, most things looked expensive but Rachel assured her they weren't.

After getting them both a glass of red wine they sat down, the blond was extra careful not to spill any on the couch but after picking up on the nervousness Rachel purposely spilt a few drops which simply turned into beads and sat there whilst the brunette then went and got a cloth to clean them up. "I've lived here for years, you don't think I thought of that?" She joked.

After than there was no more nerves, the continued to make jokes back and forth, then started talking about Glee and WMHS. "So, what happened between you and Finn?" Quinn was genuinely curious since when they graduated they were going steady. "He cheated with Santana, so I dumped his ass and moved out here. Which may I ask why you're out here?" Rachel raised and eyebrow and Quinn looked away slightly. "Well, after high school Sam and I travelled for a bit then one night we were in Las Vegas and decided to get married. After that we didn't want anyone in Lima finding out so we decided to start a new live and here we are. Simple."

But it wasn't that simple, just before the former head cheerleader looked down the brunette caught a glimpse in her eye, one that told her she was holding back. So she decided to turn the truth up another notch. "You know, I used to kind of have a girl crush on you in high school." This brought the blonde's eyes back to her with a questioning glance. "Yeah, your confidence, the way everyone wanted to be you. Hell, I wanted to be you so I tried to mimic that confidence but it just came out as, well, the Rachel you knew."

This struck something in Quinn and without realizing the word were already making their way out of her mouth before she could stop them "I liked you a lot too, everything you did I found cute, you still sing as amazingly as you did back then and you're still single. How does that happen?" Rachel's word were barely a whisper but they spoke volumes. "I'm gay."


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them spoke for a moment. It wasn't an awkward silence, both of them understood all of these deep truth's were coming out at a rapid pace and both of them needed a chance to absorb them. Quinn stared out of the window to her left while Rachel just looked down at her hands, after a couple of minutes it was the brunette to speak up.

"So, I guess I should show you to you ro-." She was cut off as her friend held up a hand. The next words were shocking to the star. "I'm not in love with Sam." Quinn finally looked back at Rachel and waited. Neither of them said anything though. Both of them just stared into each others eyes, it was Quinn to move first since the brunette didn't want to spook her from what she'd just said. the blonde was leaning in to kiss the Broadway star but just as k they could feel one anothers breath on their own lips Quinn's phone went off to indicate a phone fall.

She didn't move though, she let out a quiet "Fuck." before answering. "Hey babe...yeah we're having a great time." Rachel smirked before taking Quinn's glass out of her hand and making her way to place them on the kitchen bench then returning to the couch. "What?...oh! Yeah, I'll be there. Midday? Okay. Bye hun..." Hazel eyes met chocolate once again and Quinn again went to lean in but Rachel stopped her this time.

"What was that about?" The answer she received was quick and rushed, like a child waiting for a gift. "Work." "Well, then in that case you should be off to be shouldn't you? It's nearly one in the morning." Rachel was smirking knowing that the way Quinn was at the moment if they acted on their urges there could be a whole HEAP of regrets in the morning. After frowning, then having a go at trying the 'Rachel Berry pout' the blonde decided to go to bed, being led the way hand in hand by her friend.

The walked into the guest room and Quinn practically fell onto the bed and began laughing. She received a quizzical look in return from the other girl. "What are you laughing at?" The blonde calmed a little but still giggled. "You want to kiss me. I see it in your eyes." Rachel just rolled her eyes and began making her way out of the room, but just before the turned off the lights she turned around. "Maybe tomorrow." Then with a wink she was gone and the lights were off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning was rough for both women. Neither wanted to get up but Rachel knew that Quinn had work at 12 and wouldn't wake up if not forced. Going down the other end of the apartment she found the blonde as she'd left her last night, laying on her back sprawled across the bed. The brunette silently thanked herself for the central heating before getting a great idea.

She slowly snuck over to the bed and crouched right next to Quinn's head, she then let out a heavy, warm breath that hit the blonde's neck and caused her to stir a little. Rachel then took her hand and slowly brushed a few stands behind her ear. Quinn's eyes opened slowly then looked over to her friend. "What are you doing?" She asked, laughing lightly.

"Just thought I'd have some fun. Plus you have to get up for work" Rachel stated matter-of- factly. She was met by the blonde shaking her head. "No, I don't want to get up, ever." She was then tempted by the one thing that she could deny. "Then you're going to miss out on bacon and eggs." Quinn sat straight up, which was a bad idea since she then fell straight back down clutching her head.

"Long time since I've had that much to drink. Anything interesting happen that I've forgotten?" She stared up and the now standing beauty.

"We made out." The brunette laughed but received a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Quinn didn't seem upset, if anything slightly happy.

"No, not really. I'd expect you to take me on a date before any making out." Rachel the pivoted seemingly unaffected by the drinking from last night.

Q just lay there processing the conversation they'd just had. A date? What? It then dawned on her. The two words from last night. "I'm gay." She smiled a little but then remembered everything after that, the almost kiss, the confession of not loving her husband, everything. She rubbed her hand against her forehead and once against sat up, a lot slower this time. She could now smell the familiar scent of bacon but looked at her watch., 10.30 plenty of time.

The two spent the next half hour talking about a heap of different thing though it seemed as if both of them were avoiding any of the topic from the previous night. It wasn't till Quinn was leaving that another potentially awkward moment arose, as they hugged goodbye, both of them leaned in and place a kiss of the others cheek but as they were about to pull away both of them looked in the others eyes and paused, they then began leaning in again, but once again something stopped them. Rachel's house phone began ringing, snapping them out of their moment and back into reality. After another quick 'bye' Quinn left, leaving both of them to drown in their thoughts alone.

A/N: Thought I should just tell anyone reading this story that for at least a couple of days I'll be updating whenever I feel the urge, which could mean one chapter a day or it could mean multiple, no clue.

Also. Thank you guys for adding this story, for reading and for reviewing. It's all great and makes for a happy writer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, thanks guys for adding this story and reviewing. This chapter's mostly focussed on Rachel and how she's changed. I don't really plan my chapters out but I have a feeling the next one will be more focussed on Quinn then probably Quinn telling Sam how she feels about him and about Rachel.

Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rachel spent the rest of the morning cleaning, since she didn't have any shows tonight being Friday, she still had a couple of interviews. Finishing her vacuuming the brunette checked the clock; 12:30. Simply put she was bored, Quinn was at work so she couldn't hang out with her and she didn't really have any other friends except for the married couple.

Since moving to New York the Rachel Berry that the students had gotten to know at WMHS was long gone. That Rachel wasn't confident in herself at all, when her peers thought she did well then so did she, but if they thought otherwise then she felt like dirt. The new Rachel didn't care, she learned not long after moving to NYC that only your opinions of yourself matter. This allowed her to get where she wanted, except out of the closet. Sure she was a star but what was that fame worth if you had to hide yourself?

She'd tried to come out multiple times but every time she started she would up playing it off as a big joke, afraid of what others would say. Despite being in New York this wasn't just something you could say and everyone would just accept it and move on, there was the media, her fans, her co-stars and now her two friends. She wasn't always this sure about her feelings but the one defining moment was when she first saw Quinn.

The head bitch in charge attitude, the confidence and the friends. Everything the diva wanted but didn't have, that was also the time when she started dressing differently. The skirts, the animal sweaters, her entire wardrobe was set to be talked about, and it was, both the goodness of her skirts and the badness of her sweaters.

This even brought about the attention she was craving from the girl she was craving; Quinn Fabray. Unfortunately the attention was of the wrong kind but it didn't really faze her, it was still attention and she loved every second of it.

Rachel made her way to the fridge, the vegan Rachel also left when she moved to New York and she never looked back. She pulled out a small chocolate milk and went to sit down, unsure of what to do with herself. It wasn't until she looked at where she and Quinn were sitting last night that she noticed a small black object, a cell phone.

Looking to the counter in the kitchen she noticed hers was there so that only left on other option. She walked over and picked it up, fighting the urge in herself not to look at anything on there and putting it on the counter next to hers.

"She'll need that; I should go give it to her." Despite not knowing where her friend worked or lived currently she knew that she'd be able to find out. Sure enough, after calling one of her contacts she knew exactly where Quinn worked; Gospel Uptown in Harlem. She didn't know how to get there so called her driver.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As she walked in the brunette could hear a very bass heavy song then the raspy, jazzy voice she recognized from long ago.

"Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care, when you put your arms around me, I give you fever that's so hard to bear." Quinn finished the first lines of the song just as her friend came into view. Until that point she's been cool, calm and collected. But the second you have someone who's not only your friend but a Broadway star watching you it becomes intense.

Luckily the blonde was able to get through the rest of the song without messing up, one done she stepped off the stage and made her way over to the girl she secretly loved. "How did you find out where I worked? I never told you."

"I have my contacts." The diva answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "But, I have a motive for being here." She then produced the small black object. "Your phone."

Quinn broke into a small just then. "Oh god, thank you! I thought I'd lost that one. I don't think Sam would be too happy about my losing ANOTHER already." She laughed lightly at the end but could see that wasn't the only reason her friend was here.

"Do you want to grab a coffee and chat? I just went on my break."

"Yes" The answer came back to Quinn quicker than she was expecting but didn't act surprised. The pair made their way to the counter, ordered two coffees and found a quiet spot to talk so they wouldn't be distracted.

"So, what's up?" Quinn was expecting a little hesitance to get Rachel to respond and that's exactly what she got, just a shake of the head. "Come on, you're only quiet when you either have a secret or are thinking deeply. You already told me you liked me in high school and that you're gay. I doubt you have any secrets you can't tell me.

_Oh but I do._ "Maybe you're right, but I'd still prefer to work this out on my own, if you don't mind."

The jazz singer raised his hands in acceptance, just as their drinks came. Both of them took a sip before the brunette started the conversation again. "So, this morning; and last night. Were we going to…?" She trailed off, knowing that her friend knew what she meant.

There was no answer, just a shrug so Rachel pushed further. "You said you don't love Sam, but if you don't love him then who do you love?" The blonde looked up, staring into the eyes of the diva, silently pleading with her to know the answer and not to say anything until she got things sorted herself.

Rachel just nodded, that's all that was needed. Being so close to each other again was nice but the best part was understanding the other. They'd seen one another on their best and worst days so know what they wanted and needed. After a few more moments Quinn spoke again. "You should get up there and perform."

The topic and changed but the feeling was still there, the understanding that neither of them could be with the other until Quinn was able to admit her feeling to herself and to Sam. Something Rachel was unsure would be do-able to the blonde yet.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry guys, I got really bad writers block for this chapter and I didn't want it to be this short which is why there was no update yesterday. Hopefully I get past it and I can make the next chapter extra long to make up for it.

Okay, so it's completely focussed on Quinn since the last was like 90% Rachel.

Thanks for subscribing and reading, still awesome. Have a great day all.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After her talk with Rachel and after closing up the restaurant Quinn hailed a cab and began making her way home. Thoughts rushed through her mind, only getting faster and more complicated as she neared her home. As she walked in the front door she was glad that her husband had already left for work.

Quickly removed her shirt before folding it and laying it over the back of the couch as she went to go get a clean one from the closet. Once dressed again Quinn went and lay on her bed to collect her thoughts.

Just like Rachel, the blonde had changed a lot too. She no longer used the Head Bitch In Charge attitude that she'd perfected in high school, she now had a new way of relieving her stress; her workers.

Yes, Quinn owned the Gospel Uptown; she also waited tables there and occasionally sang there. A lot of owners stopped at just that; owning. But not Quinn, she wanted, no, she needed to be a bigger part of the restaurant than just having her name on the deed.

After graduation Sam and Quinn travelled, it was amazing. She was so sure they were in love that one night after they'd both had a couple drinks she agreed to marry him. Unfortunately it wasn't till after the papers were signed that she realized how big of a mistake it was.

Then when he suggested they move to New York she had alternative motives for saying yes. She was hoping to run into Rachel, she was honestly hoping that she'd feel nothing for the brunette except friendship and she could go on in her marriage, happy.

When her and Sam first saw the Broadway star Quinn knew it was a bad idea to move here, a horrible, terrible, dreadful idea. She was still in love. But they couldn't just pack up and move now, Quinn owned a restaurant and Sam had a steady job as a security guard.

Now it was too late, Quinn would have to tell Sam that she wasn't in love with him, that she was in love with another woman. Not just another woman, Rachel freaking Berry.

By the time Quinn had finished thinking it was almost time for Sam to get home so she quickly made her way to bed, unable to face him for tonight.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

P.S. Not proof read since I'm being lazy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here's an update guys and girls. I'll try not to spoil it for you but I'm predicting you'll like it.

As per usual, reviews are welcome. :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After waking up, Quinn reached next to her but her eyes flew open when she found herself alone. Where was Sam? She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where she found a note on the bench. She opened it and began to read.

_Hey babe,_

_I've been called out of town for a few days. One of the security guards in Pittsburgh has had a pretty nasty accident and apparently there's no one else from my company within the radius that is willing to do the job. I'll be home soon enough, I love you._

_Sam_

The blonde scrunched up the note, walked over to the bin and threw it inside. She wasn't sure how she felt, as first she felt free. She'd be able to spend plenty of time with Rachel but then immediately she began feeling guilty.

Just because her husband was out of town doesn't mean she wasn't still a married woman. She'd just have to be careful, but really, how much damage could one adorable brunette do?

Quinn headed back to her room and grabbed her cell off the night stand and immediately dialed a number before she could stop herself from calling; Rachel. She started thinking about what if the brunette thought she was creepy, as if she had no other friends. Even though it was true Quinn didn't want her to think she was needy, but it was too late, the phone was ringing.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?" Her voice was chipper; it immediately brought Quinn from her thoughtful state into a completely new and relaxed state of mind.

"Not a lot, Sam's going to be out of town for a few days. If you're not busy I was hoping you wouldn't mind me hanging around."

There was no hesitation in Rachel's reply, as if she'd been thinking to ask something along those lines as well. "Sure, I have a couple shows tonight and tomorrow night. I can send a driver and you can wait backstage or you can wait at my apartment if you want, whichever."

After confirming their plans it was decided that Quinn would get picked up by Rachel on her way to the show and wait backstage through the two performances then they'd go back to the star's together.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At about 5 o'clock Quinn packed a bag with a couple of changes of clothes along with her work uniform since even though Sam was out of town she'd still have to run the restaurant and then waited for her friend.

About ten minutes later she got a call from Rachel saying she was downstairs and that they were early so don't worry about rushing. But Quinn had nothing left to do so was down in a couple of minutes.

After the short ride to the theatre the two sat in the diva's changing room waiting for the makeup artists to come in.

"So, how was your day?" Quinn wasn't asking out of courtesy, it was a genuine interest.

"Great, and yours?"

"It was…..slow" _Because I was waiting to be with you._

Both of them seemed to want to say something but couldn't which just made the whole scenario a little awkward. Luckily it was then that the make up people came in and Quinn was able to sneak away for a bit or at least until the show started.

She'd caught a break, the show started and so the blonde went back to the diva's dressing room to wait for her, unsure of when she'd get back. Thankfully it wasn't too long and Rachel was smiling, genuinely smiling.

Quinn always knew this was what Rachel wanted to do but just had never guessed it'd make her so happy that she'd be sweating from the spotlights and not even care. To anyone else she'd have looked like somewhat of a mess but all the former cheerleader saw was perfection.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After the shows for the night were done the friends jumped in the limo and were taken back to the Broadway star's apartment. Once inside the women took off their coats and Rachel hung them up while Quinn merely went to the kitchen counter and waited, knowing that her friend would be able to tell what she wanted.

"Wine?" The blonde just nodded and continued to wait patiently while Rachel poured them a glass each then carried the bottle with her as they both went to sit on the couch just like last time.

Unlike last time Rachel reached forward and lifted a remote to turn on the widescreen TV that Quinn didn't notice hanging on the wall when she was here. They sat in silence watching what the blonde guessed was a re-run of an old sitcom that she hadn't seen before.

After a couple of shows passed a movie came on that both women recognized as 'An Officer and a Gentleman.' They watched the entire movie, even when they ran out of wine and Rachel went to go grab more she came back with three so it wouldn't happen again.

At the end of the film as Zack scooped Paula up into his arms, the two women watching looked at each other. Then both began leaning in, as it had become almost expected Quinn's phone began playing On My Own, the version Rachel had sung to show a message.

Ignoring it, Quinn tugged the mobile from her pocket, turned it off without ever moving her gaze from the chocolate eyes in front of her then placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

The two watched each other a moment more, then when the pull seemed to become unbearable for both of them they leaned in. Joining in a passionate embrace finally feeling the others lips on their own as if they'd waited a thousand life times for this. They only broke for air for half a second before swiftly moving to their second, then third kisses almost straight away.

Quinn began moving forward as Rachel lay down, the blonde hovered over the brunette for a moment as if studying for a sign that she didn't want to do this but didn't find it, she only found lust in the darkened eyes of her friend before leaning down and capturing her lips once again.

The two lay there kissing for nearly an hour, just content with being this close and intimate with the other, but eventually that wasn't enough as Rachel lift her leg slightly, making contact with Quinn's pelvis. The blonde let out a low moan as she began to rock back a forth on the diva's leg.

It didn't take much to bring her to the edge of her orgasm but just as she was to go over the edge the contact stopped and Rachel lowered her leg again only to get a slight whimper from the blonde in return.

"Not that easy." Rachel slid out from beneath Quinn and got to her feet, grabbing the restaurant owner's hand and dragging her along as they made their way to the diva's bedroom.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


End file.
